Support is requested for a Symposium to convene on 9-13 October, 1988, at the Asilomar Conference Grounds, Pacific Grove, California, for the purposes of assessing the state of our understanding of the structure, dynamics, function, and genetics of the oxygen binding heme proteins, myoglobin and hemoglobin. The conference seeks to bring together approximately 140 leading scientists and young investigators to hear about recent advances in protein dynamics, structural methodology, and, in particular, site-directed mutagenesis, as they affect our understanding of the phenomenon of oxygen binding. The relationship of the properties of modified Hb as they could serve as clinical agents will be discussed. This is the first heme protein meeting dealing in a major way with Hb and Mb genetics and its potential impact on heme protein research. Our goal is to develop both some strategies and for effectively using the new molecules, as well as expand future research directions. The participants will represent the most active workers on heme proteins from the diverse discipline of biochemistry biophysics, chemistry, genetics, molecular biology, and physiology, who generally meet together only in fragmented combinations in large, scheduled meetings. The symposium site was selected based on its ideal secluded, sylvan setting that will allow extensive discussion and personal interaction in a completely self-contained setting providing food and lodging, as well as the conference hall.